brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/A Tale of Darkness: Part 3
“Watch out, everyone. This is Cardes’ realm.” I warned the rest of the group. We had forced our way through Palmyna using our mage’s help, who was able to weaken the barrier to the Spirit World for us to get at Cardes. It was quite difficult of a journey, but here we were. “We’re going to get this before the Hall, sir?” Asked the lead Spearman. “Last I heard, they were still trying to get through Amdahl.” I replied, a bit of excitement in my voice. “Imagine how pissed they're going to be, the El Gaia federation beating out the Hall’s best.” Chimed in our medic. He was right, it’d ruin them, probably. It was already embarrassing for them to be defeated in the race to Maxwell by an unaffiliated group. Once we win this… “Sir, hostiles!” Called out one of group members. “Swarm! We’re surrounded!” Called out our scout. “Battle formation! Focus on defense, get ready for a fight!” I called. The group got into a diamond formation, everyone giving themselves 180 degrees of fighting room in front of themselves. “Mitigator! Buff everyone!” I ordered, quickly glancing back to see if the group had broken ranks. Of course it hadn’t. “Enemy is advancing!” “Hold lines! It breaks, we all die!” ---- Tiara watched Rigness run back and forth about the infirmary, concocting potions and casting spells as he went. “A few Green Drops? Maybe a few more than that..” Rigness muttered to himself as he poured the drops into a small potion vial from his storage tank. “Do you even need me?” Tiara asked. “Of course, keep that focus on his major wounds, I don't want to waste all these supplies only for him to bleed out.” Rigness replied bluntly. Tiara obliged, nothing else she could really do. “I don’t understand you healers.” Zephu muttered under his breath. “Huh? Did you say something?” Tiara inquired, hearing Zephu’s statement despite being several feet away. “Nothing.” Replied the cold voice. A few hours passed, and just as the rays of dawn sunlight crawled their way back into the sky from beyond the horizon, the captain awoke and checked on the new passenger. “How is he?” Whispered the captain to Rigness, whom was healing the last of Kyren’s wounds. “Leagues better than last night.” Rigness quietly whispered back. “Where’s the unit?” “Up on the deck with Zephu.” Just as quickly as he appeared, the captain left and strolled upstairs. “Ready?” Tiara called to Zephu. “Yes.” Replied Zephu, a bit of amusement in his voice. The flame on Tiara’s staff grew brighter, several fireballs made of the similar purple fire appearing around her. Zephu readied his spear and took a defensive stance, ready for the barrage. Tiara aimed her staff at Zephu, sending the barrage of fireballs his way. More fireballs were summoned behind her, waiting to be launched. Zephu, with lightning speed and acute accuracy, stabbed the fireballs with his spear, making them puff back out of existence. Never missing a strike, and never letting one of the fireballs get too close. A good five minutes passed before one hit Zephu, he was getting tired. One-by-one, more and fireballs got past him before he finally submitted. Tiara stopped the barrage and watched the exhausted knight catch his breath. “You did better this time, you just use too much energy too quickly.” Tiara observed. “Most of my opponents would fall before then.” Zephu defended. “And if they weren’t to?” Interjected the captain from his spot at the top of the stairs. Zephu and Tiara both looked over in surprise… well, with Zephu, it was usually hard to tell. “S-Sir.” Zephu stammered, standing at attention. “You’re quite the show to watch, and Tiara’s right. You expend too much energy too quickly when you could attack at the same speed, with much more damage, and use less.” The captain stated. Zephu remained silent and Tiara floated over. “How is Kyren?” She asked. “By the looks of it, fine. I saw him a few minutes ago.” Tiara nodded and floated past the captain, back to the infirmary. “Still training as hard as ever, eh?” The captain asked Zephu. “I must be ready to defend you when you need me.” Zephu sternly replied. “If I need help, we’re all as good as dead.” The captain halfheartedly joked. Zephu looked out at the waves, not acknowledging the statement. We couldn’t save your original summoner, but you made it, it’s a second chance.” The captain said optimistically. “I wasn’t able to save her, it was my job as a knight to--” “Cut that out.” Demanded the captain. “You know as well as I do that there was no winning that. Now come on before I summon someone else in your place.” Zephu turned to the captain and went past him, down the stairs. “With the currents as they are, we’ll make landfall by tomorrow, a day early.” The captain chimed to himself. ---- We reached the end of Julep Village in record time. There was a lack of monsters, we only encountered the occasional Cerberus, Firedrake, or Zegar. “Any idea on where all the enemies are, Tilith?” I asked the goddess. “No idea. It’s really eerie here…” Tilith replied. I hadn’t summoned my units in a while, no reason to. I doubted I’d need them until I got towards the end of the continent. “What’s that over there?” Tilith asked, pointing at a symbol carved into a tree growing near the village gate. I walked over to it and got a closer look. “It looks like a crest of some kind, probably whoever cleared this place out before us.” I called back to Tilith. Tilith approached behind me and looked at the tree. “It's similar to the El Gaia Federation’s insignia, but it ends there. It may be a squad of theirs.” Tilith presumed. “I think we should get through here as quickly as possible, maybe they carved a path for us. We could get through Amdahl in a day if we hurry.” I explained. “Good idea, let’s go!” The two of us ran towards towards Amdahl Castle. ---- “It seems Cardes may yet be defeated.” “If his seal breaks, will we be strong enough to escape?” “Lucius is too powerful. We’d need other help to escape.” “Will the defeat of Zevalhua be enough?” “I do not know. We have yet to see the effects of Cardes’ defeat.” “Can’t we intervene? Bless them with our powers?” “If you want Lucius to find out, go for it.” “Lucius sees all, can he not see us? Why must we hide our powers?” “We aren't a threat yet, and he doesn't know our limits.” “Do WE even know?” “I don't believe so.” “What’s that noise?” “The guards are coming back. They bring a new prisoner with them.” “Someone to spy on us?” “By the sound, a rather incapacitated demon.” ---- Dawn stretches it’s embrace across Grand Gaia, basking the lands with it's warm and welcoming light. A new day. A new beginning. By noon, Zeltah and Tilith had arrived at the Saji Mines. They had basically bolted through most of Amdahl, aware that the opening carved through the monster nests and hotspots along the way were going to soon close back up, so they took the chance presented and went with it. By the end of the day, they’d reach Amdahl Castle, maybe even Encervis. ---- “There are way too many, captain!” Yelled the Lead Spearman above the chaos. “Keep pushing towards Cardes! We’ll only have to deal with Cardes once we get there!” I called back, cutting down a row of monsters as I did. To my knowledge, we hadn’t lost anyone, our healers and mitigators were doing as they were told. We only had 3 summoners out of the 15-person squad, and we didn't want to risk losing any units before we attacked Cardes. “Door’s ahead!” Called out one of the mitigators. “I’ll get the group ahead! Form in!” I yelled over the sounds of battle. The soldiers all moved aside as I ran up the group blocking the door, devastating them with a dark attack. The soldiers pushed towards the door, monsters blocking the way back. I slammed the full weight of myself against the door, which gave in and opened inwards. I stumbled into the room, the soldiers rushing in behind me in formation. The doors slammed shut behind us. ---- “He's waking up.” Rigness announced, bringing the attention of Zephu and Tiara, whom were both distracted with their own “studies.” Zephu was sharpening his spear and Tiara was examining the flames on her demon wand/staff. Kyren’s eyes fluttered open. Confusion quickly overtook his face. “Where…?” Kyren began. “You’re on a ship.” Tiara interrupted. Kyren passed out again, much to the annoyance of everyone else on board. Category:Blog posts